Klaineshots
by bremela
Summary: Fluffy Klaine one-shots! NOTE: Accepting Propmts!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back from the world of lazy! Yeah, I'm a horrible person but there is a reason for some of it! I am writing a full size story which I may one day publish! Well, POSSIBLY. Anyway, this is a KLAINE fic, if anyone bothers to regularly read my pieces. So… on with it! (And yeah, I get it, no line breaks).

Anyway, this will be a series of relatively short one-shots and prompts will be accepted! I can only think of so much! And I don't own glee. If I did, I really don't think I would be here!

"Kurt, you and the New Directions are amazing." Blaine said, as the video of the glee group singing at regionals came to a finish.

"Not good enough too win, though" Kurt said with a sigh.

Yeah, but to me, you guys couldn't have been better."

"I will be right back; I think our hot chocolate is almost done." Kurt said blushing.

Kurt and Blaine had been having a Disney movie marathon when it started to snow, and by the time Blaine was going to leave, there was a full fledged snowstorm outside. So Burt, not wanting his son's boyfriend to be in a wreck, was letting him stay the night.

As Kurt was going up the stairs to his bedroom with the steaming hot chocolate, he heard a familiar tune. This tune was to a video one of the things he knew Blaine Anderson should never see.

The Single Ladies Song.

Kurt raced upstairs trying not to spill the drinks and plunked them down on a bedside table. What he saw was Blaine looking mesmerized with his mouth agape.

"NO! BLAINE YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER SEEN THAT!" Kurt cried. But Blaine took no notice.

Kurt flopped down onto his bed face first and groaned.

Luckily, the video was only about one minute long and it soon stopped.

"Wow,"

"You were never meant to see that. EVER!" Kurt moaned, picking his head up slightly from his bed.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine said.

Kurt propped himself up and looked into his eyes.

"I think that was one of the hottest things I have ever seen."

"Really?"

"Absolutely,"

Kurt gave a mischievous grin and lent in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Then I have something else to show you," Kurt said and went over to the computer and started typing in 'Kurt Hummel 4 minutes'.

Let's just say some things lead to another and now Finn is scarred for life as he walked into a steamy Klaine make out session.

Okay, Mash Off was great!

Blaine in short shorts…. Must I say more?

Oh my gosh, Rachel Berry just did the least selfish act she has ever done in her entire life.

VOTE 4 KURT!

For Hot for Teacher, they either bribed Blaine with Redvines or they blackmailed him. Seriously. Wait… one-shot coming on!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Wow, 78 views in one day! That's my personal record! Now, I have seen a few of these, but this is my take Kurt seeing Blaine in AVPM.

Also, this is sort of AU because Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes are all in New Directions, as well as Blaine and Rory.

"So what are we watching?" Tina asked Kurt as he dug through his DVD's.

"Well, it's a musical that's on YouTube and went viral. It's called A Very Potter Musical. I managed to tape the segments and put them all together on a DVD." Kurt replied.

Blaine cringed. The only thing that made him feel better was the fact that it was before he cut his hair and that Kurt had watched it before with out realizing he was in it. But then again, all of the New Directions were there, and they could be really observant.

"Get on with the movie already!" Santana yelled.

"Don't yell at Dolphin." Brittany scolded and patted the girl next to her.

Kurt slid the disk in and raced over to his seat on the floor next to Blaine.

"Alright, New Directions movie night has officially started!" Rachel cried, to be met with about twelve people saying "be quiet!"

The opening credits rolled and everyone watched intently. Unfortunately for Blaine, the first time 'Harry' appeared on screen, Mercedes said

"Hey, he kind of looks like… Nah, never mind"

Blaine watched through nervously, although a bit proud when they laughed. Everyone loved the "Going Back to Hogwarts" scene, and they cracked up when they saw Draco.

Everyone commented on how Goyle looked tall enough to be Finn's clone, and that Lavender Brown seemed a bit like Santana.

They were on the "Ginny's Song" part when Blaine realized Kurt was quietly humming along.

"How many times have you watched this, exactly?" Blaine whispered.

"Too many to count." Kurt said back with a smile.

They all watched silently for the rest of the movie, except for laughs and exclaiming over Ron's chocolate bar (everyone wanted to know where they got it from and Blaine had to bite his tongue so he didn't answer).

Finally, the last scene finished and it went to dark. Everyone was about to go when Kurt exclaimed

"Wait! I added on some behind the scenes footage! The girl who played Hermione put them together! I haven't gotten to watch most of it though."

And everyone sat back down.

Blaine was freaking out. Bonnie had put it on YouTube, he knew that, but now that Blaine wasn't in costume they would surely recognize him.

And he was right.

The footage flicked on and everyone saw Bonnie, who was joking around. Then they saw Lauren (it took them a second to figure out she was the one who played Draco) rehearsing a scene.

Then after a few more scenes, where he was vlogging the second time, Kurt looked over at him and he heard him whisper "No Way!"

Blaine gave a smile and a shrugged and then covered his face.

Then Rachel noticed, and Rachel isn't as quiet.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S BLAINE!" she shouted.

Everyone looked at the screen more closely and one by one they all agreed.

Blaine let out a groan.

"Yeah, that would be me. I did that over the summer two years ago, but it wasn't big, and my HAIR was just horrendous. So, I get it, you guys hate me for not telling you." Blaine rambled.

"I liked it." Kurt piped in.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, and one more thing. Is you hair naturally that curly?" Kurt asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then it's official. I am burning all of you hair gel."


End file.
